Hey Ferb
by MusketWriting
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are living happily together in Danville until some buried memories begin to resurface. What will this mean for the boys relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ferb! I know what were gonna do today!

The green haired boy mentally rolled his eyes at his brother slash best friend, everyday it was the same they would pore over a pile of blueprints that he had drawn the other day, and then after careful consideration (and a little help from some friends or a certain annoying sister)they would pick one and make it.

"And if we put the switch on this side and the change the panel there.." Phineas mused, curling a hand beneath his chin and nibbling slightly on his bottom lip in thought.

"Did you remember to compensate for the copper?" Ferb asked quietly, British accent clear even at such a low volume, grinning subtly he held up a hand and counted slowly raising a finger at a time.

"That's it Ferb, you're a genius!" Phineas cried shooting up from the ground in front of their huge oak tree, "the copper would unbalance the engine, un less we add aluminium!"

Ferb chuckled and shook his head, he would never tire of his brothers antics, the barmy summer days they spent together creating crazy devices and structures that amused their friends and incensed their sister.  
He was so grateful that his father Francis Fletcher had married Linda Flynn, and he had gained a kindred spirit in her son Phineas.

Ever since he was a child he had very few friends, he was quiet by nature and had even been classified as a selective mute by a few psychologists that his desperate parents had brought him to when he wouldn't talk at school.

He had never felt safe enough to trust the children at school with friendship, wouldn't trust them with his fascination with building things and mechanics, besides he had always been told by his mother...  
No, he was not going to think about that, he had buried those memories deeply within his brain, determined to forget the nastiness of his past, even if he couldn't quite escape them completely. 

"Hey boys" Linda smiled gently as she entered the back garden, "did you have a good day?"

"Yeah mum, it was great" Phineas smiled "we played cricket, a sport from England!"

"Well, i'm glad you had fun, now who wants Pie?"

Both boys scrambled to their feet, scurrying into the house as fast as they could until Ferb was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ferb" came a stern voice "what did you do to your trousers!" Linda cried as she tugged on a serious tear in the fabric, "if you were going to be playing in the garden and messing around, you know very well that you should change into old clothes! I am very disappointed in you, you know better!"

 _Ferb you stupid boy, you know better than to do that, I am very disappointed in you. I expect you to stay quietly in your room!_

He froze and hung his head in shame, he had completely forgotten and had destroyed his trousers now and disappointed Linda, he would never be good enough no matter how hard he tried.  
"Go to your room young man, no pie for you and i dont want to see you for the rest of the day" Linda scolded, pointing up the stairs that led to the boys bedrooms.

A couple of years ago the boys had decided that they needed some time apart and a sliding screen door had been installed across the middle of their room, once closed it could be locked and they essentially gained separate rooms.  
Ferb trudged sadly up the carpeted stairs and slid the screen shut with a soft whoosh and a barely audible click announced the lock sliding home. He threw himself sadly onto his bed and curled up in a ball, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs as he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Ferb Chapter 2

A shrill beeping dragged the Flynn-Fletcher family from sleep at an ungodly hour in the morning.

Phineas groaned as he slammed their window shut and glared sleepily at the moving van reversing agonisingly slowly onto next doors drive, the alarm clock flashed 6:30 in obnoxious orange numbers.

"Seriously it's a saturday, what kind of people move in this early on a saturday!"  
He moaned grumpily stumbling across the room to pull back the screen separating him from his stepbrother.

"Hmm thats odd" he frowned as he was met with resistance, "Ferb never locks the door" shrugging in acceptance he raised a fist and knocked gently.

"Ferb, you up?"

Inside his half of the room Ferb lay still curled up in bed, still feeling a little depressed and wanting nothing more than to just sleep the entire day away.

"Ferb, come on"

He growled in irritation as Phineas knocked again, he jumped up and stormed to open the screen and recoiled in horror as he realised he had been about to scream at Phin, who had been nothing but lovely to him even when he had first arrived and would barely speak to him.  
He cringed, 'i can't believe i was about to do that, she was right I am a horrible waste of space'

 _No one will ever want you Boy, you're such a waste of space, a horrible and ungrateful little brat, have you ever thanked me?_

He shuddered slightly and hoped that Phineas wouldn't notice the fine tremors in his limbs, pulling back the screen door he smiled weakly at the triangle headed boy.

"What took ya so long Ferb?" Phineas laughed as he took in the rumpled clothes and ruffled hair.

"Well some of us don't wake up at ridiculous hours in the morning, moving van or no" Ferb mumbled desperately avoiding Phineas' eyes knowing that the boy would notice the dark shadows and slight redness of his eyes, he wasn't called a genius for no reason.

His brothers eyes narrowed as they took in the pale skin, fine tremors and black marks beneath Ferbs eyes. He reached out a hand and grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to meet his eyes "what happened Ferb, what made you so upset?" he whispered sadly.

He had seemed to be getting so much better, these relapses happening less and less as time went on, he hadn't seen him this bad since they had first moved in together.  
Realising that no answer would be forthcoming from the traumatised boy Phineas just wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy and held him tightly, cheek resting on silky soft hair, they stood there in silence just revelling in each other's company.

The sudden sound of a door slamming jerked the brothers apart and a shout of "Where do you want these?" made them both smile, Phineas ruffled his brothers hair playfully and smiled "I know you don't like to talk about it but if at any time you need to, I'm here, you know that bro"

Ferb nodded gratefully and the two made their way downstairs into the kitchen, bare feet padding softly on the carpeted stairs as the enticing smell of doonkleberry pancakes wafted from the next room.  
Candace was already tucking into a plate piled high with at least five pancakes and their dad was standing in his old carpet slippers and a furry dressing gown at the stove flipping more to fill demand.

At that moment Linda stomped into the kitchen and flung a pair of purple trousers onto the table top, "there I fixed them, don't and I mean don't break them again" she warned as she slumped into a chair tiredly wagging a finger at Ferb.

He nodded meekly and gained himself a concerned look from his father, he shrank from their intense gazes and slid from his chair with a soft swoosh of fabric on fabric before fleeing to the back garden.  
"Ferb my boy" Lawrence called in confusion, turning to his stepson for answers, "umm he's not hungry, didn't sleep much, I'll check on him" phineas rambled nervously as he followed his brother to the towering oak tree that shaded them from the sun on so many days spent lounging the yard.

The green haired 16 year old was leaning against the rough bark of the tree and staring off into the middle distance when he felt a presence sit down beside him, "I wonder who is moving in next door?" Phineas mused quietly, bumping Ferbs shoulder gently as they watched box after box being hauled into the house.  
"Personally I hope it's someone our age, we could do with someone new in our group of friends" Ferb smiled wanly, "it was getting a bit awkward what with you and Isabella and Baljeet and Buford"  
Phineas burst out laughing and clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor, his brother watching bemusedly with his head cocked to the side.

"That's brilliant Ferb, comedic genius, you may be a man of few words but they are brilliant words"  
They gradually sobered up after a few minutes of helpless laughter, just in time to witness a silver people carrier reverse onto the drive of the house next door.

Two young boys with identical chaotic black hair and piercing green eyes burst from the car and began running in circles around each other screaming "we're here, we're here, we're finally here"  
The Flynn-Fletcher brothers glanced at each other and came to a unanimous decision as they made their way to the tall pine wood fence that separated the houses, a man and woman clambered from the front of the car and began to shake out their limbs in a bizarre fashion that made them look as if they were dancing.

"Hi" Phineas called with a friendly wave, "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, we live next door it's nice to meet you"

"What polite young boys" the woman drawled with a thick southern accent, "kids, come and say hello to your new neighbours!"

Two girls clambered out from the people carrier, straight jet black hair secured in neat pigtails and mobiles clutched in their hands as they bickered over a silken sash.  
"These are my daughters, Rayna and Rubella" the woman gushed " and this is my son Edward" a third boy stepped up beside them, with wavy blonde hair and a pair of wire rimmed glasses, and a polo shirt with chinos.  
She gestured vaguely towards the twin boys, "and they are my twin stepsons Kai and Robin"

"Hiya nice to meet ya" the small boys chirped cheerfully, straining to stand on tiptoes and see over the fence "do you want to play with us?"  
A country twang was evident in their youthful voices and the brothers smiled down at them, reminded of themselves when they were that age.

"Boys, stop bothering them, if they want to they will play with you" a British accent floating through the air from the far side of the people carrier as another girl strolled towards them.  
She was about 6' with curly red hair and blue eyes, to Ferb she was the perfect person and he prayed that she was their age.

"Rose!" The twins screamed launching themselves at the newcomer and wrapping themselves tightly around her legs.  
"Oh so it seems i have a couple of limpets attached to me" she announced playfully, "does anyone fancy seafood for dinner?"  
"No, no don't eat us!"  
"What's that I hear?" She cupped a hand around her ear "you want two limpets in fish stew? Why certainly madam, that can be arranged"

The two boys immediately relinquished their hold and skipped a couple of paces away, pouts fixed on both small faces.  
"You're mean" they whined together, their sister merely laughed and ruffled their hair making it messier than it already was "you know you love me" she teased sticking her tongue out at them.

"Rose, cease with such vulgar behaviour immediately, why do you insist on riling them up! What must the neighbour think!" The mother snapped angrily, folding her arms beneath her chest and glowering down her nose.

Rose sauntered over and smiled sweetly, "ah stepmother, glad to see the drive down didn't make you any grumpier, and just a tip, maybe invest in a better bra and you wouldn't have to hold them up all the time" she winked gesturing to her folded arms.  
"You insufferable little brat, I have had enough of your worthless comments, you just wait until your father gets here!" Fuming her stepmother stormed into the house, footsteps making the whole ground shake.

Ferb winced at the stepmothers vitriol and secretly congratulated the girl on her humorous dressing down of the vile woman.  
At that moment Rose sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly as she released the tension of that entire conversation, "well wasn't that enjoyable" she muttered tiredly.

"Wasn't it just!"

She whirled around startled to face the two boys still leaning over the fence, "ahh" she breathed, "so that's what she meant by neighbours"

"Nice to meet you, im Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, that was an impressive dressing down you gave her" Phineas exclaimed holding a hand out in greeting, she took it and smirked shaking his hand firmly "I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was long overdue, a 10 hour journey stuck in a tin can with that woman, it's enough to drive anyone barmy"

"Do you want to come around to ours tomorrow, escape from the troll woman?" Phineas offered, "me and Ferb were considering building a backyard beach again, it was such fun last time wasn't it Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and smiled faintly, "hopefully this time there won't be a scattering of lawn gnomes" he stated dryly.

Rose snorted in amusement, "seriously, there were lawn gnomes?" she asked incredulously "that's odd!"  
"Yes it was a bit of an odd occurrence but that's Danville for you, you never know what's going to fall from the sky! So what do you say?" Phineas chuckled.

"Hmm" she hummed, twisting a strand of hair around her fingers, "okay, anything will be better than spending a day with these people, is it alright if I bring my brothers with me? I don't like leaving them alone with them" biting her lip nervously she fiddled with her sleeves.

"Of course, they seemed like fun little chaps, reminded us of ourselves when we were that age" Phineas smiled, "pop by around 12 tomorrow, have fun unpacking"  
"Bye, nice to meet you Phineas, Ferb"

The boys returned to their spot underneath the tree and Phineas wrapped an arm around Ferbs shoulders, pulling him into a sideways hug as Rose walked back into the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Ferb Chapter 3

Rose made her way back into the house almost floating on air, 'I've been here for about two minutes and I already have two new friends who seem awesome!'  
She giggled softly as she spun on the spot, "and they're funny"

"Who are funny darling?" A deep baritone sounded from behind her and she whirled round in shock, flinging her arms wide to keep herself stable

"PAPA!" She cried, launching herself at the man with auburn hair wearing a sleek black suit, "you're here!"

He chuckled deeply as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed, "it's good to see you too, but you didn't answer my question, who are funny?"

Revelling in the warmth of her father's arms she waited a couple of minutes before pulling back and looking up at him, "our new next door neighbours, Phineas and Ferb they're my age and have already invited me round to theirs tomorrow" she babbled excitedly.

Dante observed his daughters excitement with a fond smile, it had been too long since she had been this happy, he only hoped that she wouldn't have a relapse any time soon.  
He frowned slightly, it had been a couple of months since her last episode and he worried that the stress of moving would trigger one, oh well they would deal with it if it happened.  
He shook himself from his melancholy thoughts, shaggy mane of hair flopping about, he gently cupped his daughters cheek with a delicate calloused hand, "I'm glad sweetheart, I hope you have fun tomorrow"

Grinning her hand darted out and grabbed his, "are you performing tomorrow" she queried lightly, fingers skimming over the raised lumps on her father's hands.

"You bet I do, want to help me practice?"

Before he could even register Rose's response, she was off like a shot to her bedroom, shaking his head despairingly he danced lightly up the stairs to meet her.  
Leaning against the door frame Dante waited patiently for her to unearth her battered guitar and tune it, wincing occasionally at the dull notes.

"Ready" Rose finally sighed "who knew a guitar could get so messed up by travel!"

"Instruments are like people, they get upset by change too" he remarked as he finished tuning his own instrument and nestled the well-worn violin on his shoulder.

She strummed the first couple of notes and an involuntary snort of amusement escaped him, "of course you'd choose this one wouldn't you" nevertheless he merely shook his head and joined in.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance, ill spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you could step on my feet, give it a try, it'll be alright.  
The rooms hush hush and nows our moment, take it in feel it all and hold it, eyes on you eyes on me were doing this right, cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love spotlight shining it's all about us it's aaaall about uuuss"

Her voice flowed through the room as sweet as honey as she sang one of their favourite songs, her parents song that they danced to at their wedding.

"Suddenly I'm feeling brave, I don't know what's got into mee why I feel this waay, can we dance real slow, can I hold you can I hold you close"

Her father's deep baritone slipped sensuously over his verse and their voices merged together in perfect harmony through the chorus of a song that meant so much to the both of them.

Lurking outside the door Dante's new wife Imelda growled lowly deep in her throat, 'that annoying little brat, he's only just gotten back and he's already monopolising his time, I wonder...' an evil grin slid its way across her face as she plotted to get her husband back.

Meanwhile Phineas was still holding his brother close, his level of concern skyrocketing as Ferb remained morose and almost boneless in his embrace.  
Just as he shifted to stand up and fetch Lawrence from the kitchen, feeling that the situation was beginning to spiral out of his control and out of his depth, Ferb gripped his hand and squeezed "thanks Phin" he whispered softly.

Rolling his eyes and slumping back against the tree he resigned himself to lounging in their back yard until Isabella and the gang turn up to begin their project of the day.  
Ferb had just begun to doze off, eyelids fluttering desperately in an attempt to stay awake when the sounds of a guitar and violin filtered across to them.  
A harmony of two voices followed close behind and the two brothers sat enraptured, it was like nothing they had ever heard before, violin and guitar entwining perfectly with each other.

A couple of hours later and Dante had left, driving a few hundred miles away into downtown Deanville to get ready for his performance, he would stay overnight in a hotel and perform the next evening.  
Imelda carefully brought a hot cup of tea up the stairs to her stepdaughter, once Dante had left she had locked herself up in her room, mental state obviously suffering after such upheaval, it was the perfect time to strike.

"Rose dear, i've brought you some tea, help you to relax" she simpered, gently pushing open the door and tiptoeing across the carpet to where she was sitting quietly on the window seat.  
She deliberately slammed a hand down on her shoulder, startling her and she whirled around smacking the teacup out of Imelda's hand were it smashed into millions of pieces on the floor, tea staining the cream carpet.  
"You stupid girl" Imelda roared "look at what you've done, could you be any more imbecilic!"  
The words flashed through Rose's head and she cringed from the accusing voice that rang through her head and drudged up memories from the past. 

The song in this Chapter is All About Us by Owl City, it doesn't belong to me and it seemed like the best song for the guitar and violin. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Memories flashed before her eyes like a movie reel, colours and lights sparking as she gasped in shock. Panic flowed through her veins as voices echoed insults, 'STUPID GIRL', 'WASTE OF SPACE' .

Imelda stood back in the doorway surveying the slim teenager as she lay shaking, curled up in the foetal position on the floor surrounded by shards of a mug. She felt slightly guilty now, this was a very serious attack unlike any that she had experienced during her time with Dante, but the fleeting feeling of guilt was gone as soon as it came. That little wretch took up too much time with Dante and left her poor kids with none, she felt justified with her actions and turned to go and call Dante and let him know that he could afford to take his time returning.

Rose remained huddled on the floor stuck within memories. Cold stone floor with a hint of slime pressed against her cheek, suffocating darkness pressed against her as she strained to see, a sliver of light illuminated the cellar from around the door. A strangled sob escaped her as she attempted to free herself from the ropes around her wrists and ankles, footsteps began to approach the door and she fell into blessed unconsciousness.

Dante had just begun to unpack his clothes into the wardrobe of his hotel room when the monitoring bracelet that was paired with the one on his daughters wrist began to vibrate. 'SHIT' he swore wrenching everything out and rushing out the door, "Carlos I can't perform" he panted bent over with hands on his knees. The questioning look on his employers face disappeared the moment he uttered his daughters name "Go to her, i'll get a cover" the small Italian man urged. Two minutes later a small sports car flew out of the hotel car park and sped off down the road.

Half an hour later the sports car screeched into the drive of his house in Danville, jerking the Flynn-Fletcher brothers from their peaceful stupor once again beneath the giant tree. A black blur was all that could be seen as he barrelled through the door of his house and sprinted past his protesting wife as she attempted to waylay him. The first thing he saw was his daughters flame coloured hair as she lay curled upon the floor, the second was the fine tremors that wracked her frame and as he walked slowly across the floor the flinching in response to the noise.

He knelt gently next her and scooped her up into his arms, one under her knees and the other around her back, cuddling her close so she could listen to his heart beating which had been the only thing that could calm her after... after...

Two hours later he slowly trudged down the stairs, wiping a hand across his brow in exhaustion he sighed and was met by the anxious figure of his wife offering a mug of tea.  
"How is she?" Imelda asked carefully knowing that she was straying into dangerous territory.  
"Not good, not at all" it came out as an almost sob "she won't talk, she is just lying there and staring at the ceiling, it's exactly like after it just happened!" at that point Dante could no longer take it and slumped into a kitchen chair sobbing heartrendingly. His wife felt a pang of guilt and sat down next to him, resting a hand on his arm in support.


End file.
